CIMA
Nobuhiko Oshima (Sahai, 15 de novembro de 1977) é um lutador de wrestling profissional japonês, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue CIMA. Trabalha na Dragon Gate. Facções *Crazy Max (1997–2004) *Blood Generation (2005–2006) *Typhoon (2007–2008) *WARRIORS (2009–2011) *Blood Warriors (2011–2012) *Kaettekita Veteran-gun (2012-2013) *Oretachi Veteran-gun (2013-) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Crossfire'' (Double wrist-clutch sitout powerbomb) **''Crossfire Naciente'' (Double wrist-clutch sitout powerbomb em um straight jacket triangle choke) **''Egoist Schwein'' (Pumphandle sidewalk slam) **''Mad Splash'' (Frog splash) **''Meteora'' (Diving double knee drop) **''Nagoya Castle'' / Drug Bomb (Crucifix powerbomb lift flipped forward into a sitout facebuster) **''Schwein'' (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver), seguido as vezes de um: ***''Schwein-Gatame'' (dropped over the knee for a figure four leglock) ***''Schwein Redline'' (while applying a wrist-clutch) ***''Schwein Steiner'' (from the second or top rope) *'Signature moves' **''Blood Silk Road'' (Arm trap inverted Gannosuke clutch) **''Cerebro Lock'' (Head vice com bodyscissors) **Corkscrew back elbow **Diving leg lariat **''Dos Caras Clutch'' (Standing hammerlock rolled forward into a leg hook cradle) **''Goriconoclasm'' (Cross-armed iconoclasm) **Iconoclasm **''Jorge Complete'' (Scoop powerslam into a modified reverse rolling prawn hold) **''Jorge Clutch'' (Arm drag takedown into a modified reverse rolling prawn hold) **''LA Mart'' (Inverted Gannosuke clutch) **''Mona Lisa Overdrive'' (Somersault corner-to-corner missile dropkick) – inovação **''Nakayubi'' (Front facelock into a DDT) **''Neji to Hashi'' (Cross-legged cradle suplex) **''Perfect Driver'' (Cross–legged sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Salmonella'' (Spike piledriver) **''Sasoriza-Gatame'' (Elevated sharpshooter) **''Skayde Special'' (Inverted cloverleaf) **Springboard double axe handle **''Superdrol'' (Double knee backbreaker ou um running double high knee strike to the back or chest of a cornered opponent) **Superkick **''Tokarev'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick) **''Turkey'' (Arm triangle choke) **''Venus'' (Leaping palm strike) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Australasian Wrestling Federation' **AWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 vez) **Open the Dream Gate Championship (3 vezes) **Open the Owarai Gate Championship (5 vezes) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (5 vezes) – com Gamma (3) e Ricochet (1), Dragon Kid (1) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (12 vezes) – com Naruki Doi e Shingo Takagi (1), Naruki Doi e Don Fujii (1), Magnitude Kishiwada e Masato Yoshino (1), Jack Evans e BxB Hulk (1), Ryo Saito e Susumu Yokosuka (2), Gamma e KAGETORA (1), Gamma (2) e Genki Horiguchi (2) e Dragon Kid e Ricochet (1), Don Fujii (3) e Gamma (4) **Dragon Gate Open the Triangle Gate League (2006) **One Night Tag Tournament (2002) *'Dragon Gate USA' **DGUSA Open the United Gate Championship (2 vezes) – com Ricochet (1) e AR Fox (1) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com T-Hawk e Duan Yingnan *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling **Futaritabi Tag Team League (1999) – com Suwa *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **Battle of Los Angeles (2007) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número '''77' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2013. *'Toryumon Japan' **NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Último Dragón Gym Championship (2 vezes) **UWA World Trios Championship (4 vezes) – com Suwa e Big/Don Fujii (3) e Big Fuji e Taru (1) **El Numero Uno League (2003) **UDG Championship Tournament (2004) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match (2006) :*Match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:CIMA Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Japão